


Flushed cheeks and glazed eyes

by blackm00n5



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Drunk confessions, Drunken!Charles, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Charles Xavier can hold his alcohol extremely well. Apparently, he cannot hold his vodka well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed cheeks and glazed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First X-men fic so I'm super nervous and please feel free to give constructive criticism and I just hope I didn't screw up Erik's personality too much. 
> 
> I so picture Charles as a giggly drunk.

Usually, Charles was quite adept at handling his liquor. Erik had seen him buzzed, yes, but never drunk.

That being said, it was typically beer or a high quality scotch that he was drinking. Occasionally a fine wine.

Vodka? Not so much.

Erik was sticking to his whiskey, staying in his seat in the corner of the room and watching Alex and Charles take shot after shot. It was a weakness, really, if you asked Erik. Charles simply couldn't turn down a challenge, so when Alex had come up to him with whatever obscure drinking game this was, Charles had excepted gladly.

The metal bender had never seen Charles drink vodka, let alone this much of it. After the first two shots, his sleeves had been rolled up and the tie loosened. Another two shots and the tie was gone completely, those chocolate tresses askew from the telepath running his hands through his hair. After seven shots, with Charles swaying where he stood with half of his shirt's buttons undone, Erik decided to intervene. 

Swallowing down the last of his own drink, Erik sighed. He set the cup on the table beside his chair before standing. Alex didn't look like he was faring much better than Charles, but one of the others could take care of him. The telepath was Erik's main priority. Erik put a gentle hand on Charles' shoulder and the smaller stumbled as he turned his head to look.

"Oh, Erik! So lovely to see you!" Charles greeted brightly, voice cracking when he said the name and tripping a bit over his words. His face lit up with a dopey, drunken smile and those eyes were glazed and distant, but content nonetheless. Pale cheeks flushed a pretty pink, spreading to the tips of his ears, just like Erik would imagine late at night when he was alone.

"Come along, Charles. You should be getting to bed." Erik said, firm but still with that tenderness that it seemed only Charles was lucky enough to receive. A little giggle left Charles' lips and he stumbled again when he leaned back into Erik.

"Oh you're so _good_ to me, Erik. You have such pretty eyes. It's a mutation, you know? Green eyes. Thousands of years ago, all people were brown-eyed. How _boring_ would that be?" he mused, that dopey little grin still in place as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Erik's shoulder. Erik barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, beginning to guide Charles away.

"Thank you, Charles. Let's get you to bed now." Erik told him, wrapping Charles' arm around his shoulders and supporting the majority of his weight. Charles giggled again, staring lovingly up at Erik as he was led to the stairs.

"Erik...Erik, you're my best friend, you know? I'm so lucky to have met you." Charles hummed before giggling again, trying to link their fingers.

"I know, Charles, thank you." Erik replied, biting down on the sudden surge of pain in his heart. Friends. That's all they'd ever be. For all Erik knew, Charles would hate him for wanting more. The soldiers at the camp certainly made it no secret that it was wrong.

As they approached Charles' bedroom, Erik shook the thoughts away and opened the door with a flick of his wrist. The closed the door behind them, nearly carrying the drunken telepath to his large, plush bed. Still giggling, Charles attempted to fling himself onto the bed. The attempt ended in a rather glorified collapse face down on the mattress, legs kicking like a child. Erik tried to hold back the little, loving smile, he really did try. But Charles was just too beautiful, something oddly pure about him despite his intoxication. It took everything in his power not to reach out and pet a hand through that soft, brown hair.

Instead, Erik knelt on the floor to untie Charles' shoelaces as the smaller spoke into the mattress between giggles, voice muffled. Erik tugged Charles' shoes off, carefully placing them just under Charles' bed where he knew the telepath liked them.

Charles giggled a littler harder when Erik turned him onto his back, staring up at him with those oh-so trusting blue eyes. Erik very nearly reached a hand out to caress his cheek. Was his skin as soft as it looked? He swallowed thickly, moving his hands instead to undo Charles' belt. He licked at his lips, refusing to look directly at the giggling telepath while undressing him. His thoughts were far too inappropriate, Erik was beyond ashamed of himself. Those thoughts were supposed to stay locked away in the very back of his head where they could do no harm. Only surfacing deep into the night when Erik was coming into his hand and muffling Charles' name with his pillow.

Getting Charles out of his trousers and button up shirt proved easier than expected. Charles had let Erik move him without complaint and let out a breathy laugh every so often. Erik stood to get pajamas from the bureau and Charles stretched out, twisting and contorting like a cat on the bed.

"I don't wanna' be naked, Erik!" He whined, only to break off into yet another giggle. Erik paused, clamping his eyes shut and clenching his fists while he waited for the wave of desire to pass.

"I know. Just let me grab your pajamas." He answered after a moment. 

It took a moment before Erik realized the pajamas he had grabbed actually belonged to him, and his mouth went dry. Charles had his pajamas. The idea of the smaller man in his pajamas was far too enticing to just pass up. Erik carried the clothing back to the bed, sighing at how Charles giggled harder. Getting the pants on him was simple enough. However, when Erik lifted his torso to put the shirt on him, Charles wrapped his arms around the metal bender's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Erik hoped he was too drunk to notice his increased heartbeat or to pick up on his impure thoughts.

"You smell so good. You always smell good." Charles cooed, breath tickling Erik's skin. Erik gently pried those pale arms off of himself, coaxing Charles into his nightshirt. It was easy to rearrange to small mutant, lying him down in the bed properly before tugging the soft blankets up over him.

"Stay, Erik. Snuggle me." Charles murmured, eyes beginning to grow heavy.

Erik paused. Could he do it? Could he handle that? He'd never wanted to be so close to someone before. But Charles was drunk and had no idea what he was saying. Erik didn't want to deal with that kind of pain in the morning. The bed looked so warm, though, and Charles was staring with that loving glow in his eyes. It was so tempting. Erik sighed, crawling into the bed.

"Whatever you want, Charles." He murmured.

Instantly, the smaller curled into Erik's side, arm wrapped tightly around his middle and head resting on his shoulder. A soft, contented sigh left Charles' lips and he nuzzled into Erik. The German wrapped his own arm around Charles to keep him close, his other hand resting on the forearm laid across his waist.

"I love you." Charles breathed out. Erik clenched his jaw.

Charles didn't mean that, he couldn't. He was just drunk, clinging to the closest person. Erik refused to delude himself into thinking that Charles - brilliant, kind, pure Charles - could ever love him. Hearing the words killed him inside, heart clenching painfully.

"I love you, too, Charles." He finally whispered back.

Charles Xavier drifted to sleep with a smile.


End file.
